Beyond the Stars
by Cryo11
Summary: "My name is Sea Dragon." And the mighty Poseidon, enemy of Athena, great emperor of the oceans, believed him. The man deceived the God, making himself worthy of those sacred vestiges.


Hatred. The feeling that moved him, that still gave him life, was pure, absolute hatred. An indiscriminate, violent hatred. A hatred he had known how to make his own while cursing the world, imprisoned in that watery grave.

And he was grateful for that feeling so ineluctable as to possess it totally, leading to a blind rage. He was like an animal that became aware of itself, rediscovering lost freedom.

His dreams now seemed more tangible, wholly animated by hatred, by the desire for revenge.

Desire to take revenge on the brother who had betrayed him, on that cruel fate that made him a shadow, the eternal second, denying him the cloth, the power. Denying him the glory of being a gold saint.

This is why he would never have forgiven him. That being fragile, hypocritical, dressed in a mask made of good manners, shielded by a sense of justice that didn't belong to him at all. The great Gemini Saint. But also the greatest impostor of history. A fake man, who feared himself more than anyone else, who calmed his instincts by forcing himself into chains. That same man who had dared to judge him!

The brother, the twin who had turned his back on him.

And perhaps this was what hurt him most: to be damned by his exact half, by the blood of his own blood.

He wanted to erase that pain, suffocate him in contempt, annihilate him in fierce anger. He jealously guarded these feelings, feeding them, so as not to allow time to wear them down. Never, ever would have wanted them to go out.

He feared his human nature, the almost spasmodic need for affection that sustains every man. Yet he was certain that he would never bend, he would never regret either Saga or anything else.

He only had to listen to that desire for power. The irrepressible desire to shout to the world, to the whole universe, its own name. To exist.

No longer as a shadow, as an alternative, but as itself. And see the world that had always refused to bend at his feet. To feel that thrill of absolute euphoria flowing inside the veins. And then, again, stand above men, saints ... and gods.

_It's up to me to decide who I am._

* * *

A dull roar. In the darkest depths of the abyss, where the waters broke in nothing, stood the abode of the lord of all the oceans.

The ancient columns were lost in the bland reflections of an unlit light, unique in reaching such depths.

However, he was not intimidated. And when a liquid and grave voice like the sea reached his mind, he didn't draw back.

In the marble room, among the gleams of the knightless marine vestiges, the golden remains of the God rose above the others.

"What is your name?"

In response, then, he wore armor. It didn't matter that he didn't belong to her right, that he wasn't there for him: Kanon made her his own. Thus the icy temple lit up, rediscovering its first general. Another lie.

"My name is Sea Dragon."

And the powerful Poseidon, enemy of Athena, great emperor of the waters, believed him. The man deceived the God, making himself, worthy of those vestiges.

Wrapped in the heavy cloak, ready to challenge the world, the new knight became aware of himself. What he had always wanted was now within reach. There was no longer any impediment, the way was clearing in front of him.

The sacred armor of the general of the abyss, the golden vestiges of Sea Dragon, were the power sought for a long time, an infallible tool for obtaining more and more. The sea demon thus rose above the God who had made him such, imprisoning him in his yoke.

"I will inflict fate's torments on Athena and her knights. Then it will be the turn of the men who live unaware of my sufferings. The day will come when I, Kanon, will be the lord of sea and land!"

* * *

When he let the cold, dust-laden air soothe his skin, he regretted nothing. He felt the armor free his body, he felt it lighter, defenseless. The golden vestiges, once again, seemed unattainable. He almost never wore them, really.

He was just in time to turn his gaze to see Gemini's gold cloth one last time, before he disappeared.

Only the ecstatic desolation of that wind-beaten place remained an expanse of rocks and nothing that stood out against a flat sky, terribly unnatural.

"Are you crazy, what are you doing?"

He was startled when the deep voice reached him.

"The Gemini cloth will reach its rightful owner and I do not need it to beat _you_."

The golden eyes of the infernal Wyvern widened. The astonishment came before the indignation; how could a man without armour compete with him?

"You're raving, you don't have the power to do such a thing, Kanon!"

In a black whirlwind, unleashing the aggressiveness that distinguished him, the Specter threw himself on him. The dark armour hit the bare skin. The blows of the infernal Giant fell on the body without any difficulty. In that universe where anguish and suffering reigned supreme, the knight without armour fell to the ground.

A silent pain took possession of his limbs, but Kanon did not let himself be overcome by weakness. Again and again he raised his head, finding himself proudly facing his opponent.

It was an intimate pain, what he felt. And he desperately needed to feel that material, concrete suffering that could cleanse his soul. Purifying him of every guilt, every affront.

Thus, thanks to that enduring devotion, he blamed without retreating, blocking the enemy's movements with his own body. He pressed him to himself with how much strength he had, in an iron grip, indissoluble.

Rhadamantys's voice reached him, cavernous and at the same time so distant; part of a dimension that he had already mentally abandoned.

"What on earth do you want to do?!"

Question that did not need an answer, yet Kanon gave it anyway.

"It's the only way I have to defeat you without any armour".

He felt dizzy when the Specter twisted in his grip, felt the awareness making his way in his brain, in his body, resulting in a helpless terror.

"You're not going to blow yourself up with me! You can't do that! Are you really going to sacrifice yourself like this?!"

To sacrifice. To escape from the individuality to which he had always and only looked to bend in favour of something greater, absolute. To die for a Goddess he had too soon abandoned, for a humanity to which she had only brought suffering.

He closed his eyes and unconsciously tightened his grip, as if searching the body for a kind of support.

That of the Specter, now, had not been a question. Yet, once again, Kanon gave his answer.

**"Galaxian Explosion!"**

The shout made its way past the gates of Hades, to the earth and in the sky. A shout charged with everything he wanted to be, but never had been. A proud and at the same time desperate shout.

As the cosmos exploded, the infernal air was swept away. An incandescent light made of lightning swallowed everything, scratching the space.

Just before their bodies dissolved into nothingness, Radamantys saw that golden armour. It shone like never before on the body of his enemy, eternally shining with a celestial light.

And his cosmos burned like thousands of suns, beyond the stars.

"I am Kanon, Gemini Kanon"


End file.
